roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
A Second Chance
|image = File:A Second Chance.png |season = 9 |number = 18 |overall = 216 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = February 18, 1997 |writer = Cynthia Mort |director = Mark K. Samuels |previous = Some Enchanted Merger |next = The Miracle}}A Second Chance was the 18th episode of Season 9 of Roseanne, also the 216th overall series episode. It was written by Cynthia Mort, and was directed by Mark K. Samuels. It originally aired on ABC-TV on February 18, 1997. Summary Reluctant to leave, Dan asks Jackie about Edgar Wellman's relationship with Roseanne. Jackie confirms, but Roseanne returns to Dan. As they reconcile, they receive a call from Jackie: Darlene is in labor and has been given a drug to stop her from delivering a premature baby. Plot In-Depth One evening, Roseanne is trying out a relaxation/meditation technique that Wellman Jr. showed her. Jackie is somewhat disturbed by how much time Wellman Jr. is putting in to get to know her sister, and that Roseanne is responding so well to it. Later the next day, Dan arrives to pick up Jerry; Jackie admits that Roseanne has been rearranging her schedule so that she would not have to face him in person. Once inside, Dan questions Jackie as to if she is interested in her new business partner Edgar Jr. Jackie admits she is uncertain, but knows that Wellman Jr. does have feelings for Roseanne; with this in mind, Dan departs. When Dan returns later with Jerry, he pleads with Roseanne to talk with him; after slamming the door in his face repeatedly, she finally joins him on the freezing-cold porch after Darlene and DJ refuse to let them have privacy indoors. Dan expresses the regret and stupidity he feels at his mistakes, and admits how phony everything in Callifornia felt. He formally apologizes to Roseanne and tells her to tell him what he can do to make up for it. Roseanne admits she still has feelings for Dan, and they embrace, apparently reconciled. Later that night, Roseanne and Dan are in their car at a parking lot they once ended a date at, Lanford Leap. As they reminisce over their past experiences there, they grow closer again. Dan questions Roseanne gently about her relationship with Bowman; she admits she saw it strictly as a business arrangement. Just as they are about to start fooling around in the back seats, Roseanne gets a panicked phone call from Jackie: she and DJ had to take Darlene to the hospital. When they arrive, Darlene explains that she thought she was undergoing false labor, but the drugs the doctors administered have leveled out the contractions—though they are still keeping Darlene there overnight for observation, as she is only seven months pregnant. Since David is still in Chicago and nobody has been able to reach him yet, Roseanne and Dan decide to stay there. Roseanne tells Dan he can go back to their family home if he wants to rest; although he is touched by her gesture of reconciliation, Dan refuses to leave until he knows Darlene is okay. A few hours later, one of the doctors wakes Dan and Roseanne, who are sleeping in the waiting room; Darlene's contractions are back again, and it is clearly no longer false labor. David has been reached and is on his way to Lanford, but nightmarish traffic between there and Chicago is slowing him. The only option—the "drug of last resort", rhidodrine—might stop the contractions, but it will have strong side effects on Darlene's lungs and heart rate, as well as her baby's. Despite her parents' apprehension, Darlene immediately decides to take the drug, as she is willing to do whatever it takes to save the baby. On his way out, the doctor warns Roseanne that she will have to deliver if this drug fails. Cast Starring *Roseanne as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Sarah Chalke as Becky Conner (credit only) Guests *Cole Roberts as Jerry Conner *Dann Florek as Doctor Trivia * Dann Florek (Doctor) had previously appeared in the Season 3 episode "Bird is the Word" playing Principal Hiller. He would also appear in the following episode. "The Miracle". * Despite being credited, Sarah Chalke (Becky Conner) does not appear. Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Retconned